MM
DESCRIPTION "MM" is a four part album featuring a story behind it, adding lore to Sandwich's future albums. The album was released on May 7th, 2018. Sandwich mentioned that it was the main protagonist's birthday that day so he decided to release it then. STORY (Spoilers) The main protagonist, Maria Marquez (Amber Bernauer), has been recieving letters from a former high school friend, Richard Rodriguez (SirVoice), since they left high school. She's finally sick of the letters, and throws one away. Little does she know, there has been cameras installed in her household by her former high school friend who is now deemed a stalker at this point. She finally calls him but is left on voicemail. "Richard, first things first. Stop sending sending me letters, it’s annoying. Besides, I told you, I’m married already and living a very happy life. Let go. Secondly, it’s actually quite depressing that you.. Literally focus on me. Besides, you’re freaking me out. I always feel like you’re watching me and ugh. I hate that! May you please stop? Thank you very much." - Maria The next day after the voicemail, she finds out her daughter, Alondra Marquez (Irisdragon), has gone missing after her son, Gabriel Marquez (Damian Lopez), wanted to play with her and hasn't been out of her room since. She calls 911, (played by Charis16), and files a missing person case. She later finds out that Richard has kidnapped her daughter and won't receive her back at all as he is "out of state." (He isn't.) Her other daughter, Aaliyah (Liory), tries calming her down and successfully does. Richard ends up being pissed off that she isn't focusing on her own daughter. Secretly, Alondra calls the police and in the middle of the conversation Richard comes in and finds out. But little does he know, the police successfully traced his location. He starts to freak out and pulls out a gun and places it down. Then proceeds to hit Alondra. Richard gives Alondra his phone to call Maria as "her last words" to her mother. "Maria: RICHARD, PLEASE GIVE HER BACK. '' ''Alondra: Mom, it’s me. Alondra, please help me. I don’t know where I’m at, he took me somewhere. '' ''Maria: Oh, Alondra! Please, please be safe. Mommy loves you and-- '' ''Alondra: Mom, he beat me. I’m bleeding right now, and I-I-I want to go home.. '' ''Maria: We’ll get you as soon as possible, baby. Don’t worry, we’ll find you. '' ''Alondra: Please hurry, I don’t want to be here. '' ''Richard: Give me the phone. '' ''Alondra: Mom, I have to go. Richard needs it and- '' ''Richard: I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING PHONE. '' ''(slap, Alondra screams) '' ''Richard: Say goodbye to your daughter because this is the LAST FUCKING TIME YOU’LL SEE HER!" The events of the intro to MM - I and Fight To The End + Skit takes place, the police officers, (MarioVSLuigi360, Rriku007, Lampchu) bust down the door, Richard ends up shooting Alondra but missing her head as they ran towards him and slammed him on the floor which ended up hitting her shoulder. Richard ends up getting arrested and Alondra is sent to the hospital. At the Marquez's household, Maria is crying on the couch while Gabriel is playing with toys, Aaliyah is on her phone looking for information about her sister, and her teenage son, Robert Marquez (Damian Lopez), is helping Aaliyah. As the news channel is on, they receive news that Alondra has been found. Maria screams, everybody runs over and they all cheer up that they found her. They end up leaving to pick them up. Then, it transitions a year later in a therapy session that it was Maria that told the complete story about what happened to the therapist (Lya). We find out that Richard threaten Maria once she visited but has 25 to life sentence. The therapy session ends, and Maria drives off into the sunset. The Devil, (Blake4070) returns for a cameo giving us a monologue about tricking people and one of those people were Richard. "It’s not over yet. Do you really think that it was going to end with Maria driving off like nothing happened? Please, I am not going to let that slide. Also, Richard was the smart one. Want to know why? It’s because I was controlling him, when he was put to jail. I left him. Besides, you might’ve thought I was an idiot. I planned this whole thing, I planned for him to go jail. I created everything. Besides, Richard… he’s quite polite you know? That’s why I did that, I spent a year in his mind. People thought I was an idiot, well guess what I have to say to them after they tried killing me. Ha, and you thought I was an idiot, I’m still alive and well. I’ve escaped to a different mind. Well goodbye! For now… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" - The Devil To be continued in the fourth album. MM - III and The Bonus (Canon parts) The announcer, now known as Jesus Christ (Njjeppson), announces he has won a bet on July 19th, 2017 against The Devil to which he cannot use his powers until January 1st, 2019. As shown in 'The End.. again.' on MM - Part 3, The Devil says he cannot use his powers due to losing a bet with Jesus after he was beaten up by the narrator, played by DeadOnArival, and tied up onto a chair. Nothing was released on January 1st, 2019 by Sandwich. THE STORY OF ANDREA LORE On July 11th, 2018. Sandwich announced a project called "The Story Of Andrea" with frequent collaborator Damian Lopez. He mentions that both of their albums connect with the project. Starting with Damian's album, Twitter: The Album. As in the song "Moe (Skit)" mentions the project and how Damian tells the whole entire story piece by piece. How it was known that it's about the project is that one of the characters mentions "The Andrea Story". The characters in the skit send Moe, the character the skit's about, to a Taco Bell which leads into the MM skit, "Drive Thru". Moe ends up ordering the whole menu which Sandwich states, "Connects the whole thing together." Leading the whole timeline to be "TSOA --> Twitter: The Album --> MM --> and so on..." Stated by Sandwich himself. https://twitter.com/sandwichcipher/status/1017256284045955073 The next day, Sandwich added another tweet to the thread, saying "the Karaoke Night skit takes place during the TSOA storyline. As it introduces one of the characters from the story." From this new tweet, the new timeline has to be. "TSOA & Karaoke Night (Skit) --> Twitter: The Album --> MM" The project was ultimately cancelled after an update post on the project's casting call confirmed it.